


Самая нужная кровь

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Жил-был мальчик-людоед Дори, который очень хотел стать вегетарианцем, но папа-людоед ему не разрешал.





	Самая нужная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece AU fest 2017

За спиной громко хрустнула ветка.

Дрейк замер, не оборачиваясь. Оленья кровь, густая и горькая, смешанная со слюной, поползла по подбородку и за ворот, обжигая шею. Ещё дымящаяся туша сочно истекала запахом, забивала ему нюх.

— Опять это дерьмо ешь.

От голоса отца Дрейк едва не дёрнулся. Сглотнул тяжело, ком мяса нехотя пополз по глотке — так медленно, что захотелось просунуть руку в рот и подтолкнуть.

Он успел ещё зажмуриться, прежде чем его оторвало от земли прочь. Задохнулся на мгновение, приземлившись спиной в дерево, каждым позвонком прочувствовав удар. Ребристая кора холодно и шершаво впивалась через тонкую ткань куртки.

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

— Где Морло? — нависая над ним и закрывая свет, спросил отец.

Поморщился, принюхавшись.

Учитывая, что из команды, кроме них, было ещё двое, то рано.

Хотя бы одного. Он мог спасти хотя бы одного, и всё равно попался.

Облизнув шершавые губы, Дрейк пробормотал:

— Ушёл.

Опять дёрнуло вверх и впечатало. Отец разжал пальцы на вороте и позволил ему повалиться в снег.

— Слизняк бесполезный, — сплюнул он, оглядываясь, потянув носом воздух. — Но хоть бесполезный во всём. Далеко он всё равно не уйдёт.

Дрейк промолчал, отвернувшись к мёртвому оленю. Остекленелый глаз смотрел на него мутной тьмой.

— Попробуешь спрятаться — найду и всю дурь выбью, — пообещал отец, не глядя на него, и зашагал вперёд, по едва присыпанному снегом чужому следу.

 

Снег набился куда только можно, пока отец тащил его к совсем почти опустевшему особняку. Он всё же попытался сбежать, и настроения у отца от этого не прибавилось. Про Морло он не говорил, но сквозь его запах, сквозь запах дублёной кожи пробивался ароматный кровавый душок, совсем тонкий, и Дрейк, не евший много дней, ловил его нехотя, как назойливый, дразнящий мираж.

Особняк стоял тёмный и тихий, под весом снега кряхтя гнилыми костями; только в одной зале, где уцелела крыша, тлело зарево камина, вырисовывая чёрный силуэт у окна.

Дрейк в очередной раз попытался выкрутиться из хватки, вцепиться в землю руками, но лишь пропахал две длинных борозды.

— Я сам дойду, отпусти, — попросил он, извернувшись и дёрнув ногой. Пальцы на щиколотке больно сжались. — Отпусти!

Отец остановился. Ногу отпустил, но тут же нагнулся и выдернул его из снега за шкирку, как щенка, и толкнул вперёд.

Силуэт у окна дрогнул и пропал.

Внутри они остановились ненадолго; Дрейк не успел толком согреть руки у огня, как рядом глухо загремело. В рыжих всполохах кайросеки отливал морской зеленцой, тяжёлой, рассеивающей внимание, топью тянущей в сон, и Дрейк даже не смог до конца ощутить страх. Тупо смотрел на толстые змеиные кольца цепи перед собой.

— Чего мальчишка опять натворил? — подал из своего угла голос Кабу.

Отец, поймав змею за горло, досадливо скривился.

— Упустил добычу, — сказал он, приседая рядом. — Месяц могли бы того оленя жрать, если бы не этот бестолковый выблядок.

Страх наконец обжёг внутренности, толкнулся в лёгкие зудом, криком. Дрейку захотелось попросить: «Не надо».

«Не делай этого, пожалуйста».

До скрипа сжав зубы, он сгорбился, жадно дыша, заталкивая страх глубже, туда, откуда он лез.

Просить было бесполезно, только хуже сделало бы. Отец любил, когда люди ползали перед ним на брюхе и молили, но ему бы не простил.

Цепь обвилась вокруг его ноги, холодная, как бездонная глубина. Дрейк поёжился.

— Ну, раз такая беда, — Кабу суетливо сполз с бочки и похлопал по крышке. — Выпьешь со мной, капитан?

От Кабу несло страхом, горько, как оленья кровь, несло так, что пробивало через пелену собственного.

Отец выпрямился, держа другой конец цепи, хотя Дрейк бы и без того уже не смог двинуться. Он был голоден и слаб. Оленье мясо набивало брюхо, как вата, но не давало сил, лишь унимало сосущую пустоту.

— Отчего бы не выпить, — усмехнулся отец. — Наливай.

Радость Кабу была такая же отдающая горечью, слишком сильная для обычного предложения выпить. Дрейк попытался принюхаться к бочке, но ничего понять не смог: ром вонял громче.

— Сейчас-сейчас.

Кабу засуетился, вынул пару кружек тут же, будто специально приготовил, и нервными корявыми пальцами открутил вентиль на кране. Налил обе.

— Проштрафившимся не положено, уж извини, парень, — криво улыбнулся ему, протягивая одну отцу. Шаркающе отступая назад, предложил: — За то, чтобы выбраться из этой дыры, капитан?

Скрюченные, не раз перебитые в драках пальцы нервно подрагивали. Глядя на цепь, привязанную к его ноге, крепко сжимаемую отцовской рукой, Кабу излучал уверенность и нетерпение.

Дрейк опустил голову ниже.

У него не было ни одной причины мешать.

Без отца он бы, наверное, смог договориться с Кабу, и вместе они бы придумали, как добраться до ближайшего населённого острова. Дрейк не желал зла ни ему, ни Морло, ни всей команде. Но никого больше не осталось, кроме них.

Без отца ему было бы лучше.

Дрейк зарычал бессильно и рванул вперёд и вверх, цепь лениво прокряхтела о пол. Кувыркнувшись из отцовских пальцев вверх, кружка расплескала ром вокруг, и на самого отца, и на Дрейка. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом в голове стало оглушающе звонко. Ударом его мотнуло к камину, едва не окунув в огонь.

— Ну что же ты так, Дори, — кисло промямлил Кабу.

Отец ничего не сказал, только окатил чёрным от ярости взглядом и, намотав цепь на руку, потянул его из залы прочь.

 

Влажный холод погреба пряно лип к коже. У лестницы стояла последняя бочка с выпивкой, несколько пыльных пустых стеллажей для вина делили пространство на узкие борозды.

Отец утащил его вглубь, к крюку, торчащему из стены. Накинул на него одно из широких звеньев и крепко сжал ладонью, загибая.

— Кабу боится, — тихо произнёс Дрейк. Поймав его взгляд, продолжил: — Он наверняка подозревает.

«Будь осторожнее», — не договорил он.

Отец не верил, что один человек может быть хитрее и сильнее него, что люди вообще могли всерьёз ему навредить. Он был осторожен в чуждом им море, но на суше забывал об опасности.

— Пусть боится, — довольно хмыкнул отец. — А ты не переживай, и его очередь скоро подойдёт.

Потрепал по окаменевшему плечу глумливо. Вспышка сожаления жарко, остро ударила о рёбра изнутри, скрутила в узел желудок.

Надо было промолчать, и.

И он бы остался один.

Может, Кабу сбежал бы, а он бы остался один на гниющем под снегом острове.

Один в своём роде.

Проскрипела наверху дверь, закрываясь. Дрейк подтянул к себе ноги и уткнулся в колени. В одиночестве и темноте, без других раздражителей, голод казался сильнее, но пока ещё не был настоящим голодом.

 

Когда не осталось ничего другого, мать кормила его олениной.

Ни одного взрослого или старика.

Детей она никогда не трогала.

Их было четверо — мальчишка, старше самого Дрейка, две девочки, оборванные, тощие и совершенно одинаковые, и женщина, которая их защищала. Они столкнулись у границы леса, когда мать решила, что можно будет заселиться в одну из пустующих лачуг. В руках женщина сжимала оружие, солоно пахнущее металлом и огненной пылью, и Дрейк попытался высунуться вперед, тут же получив по лбу слабый шлепок раскрытой ладонью — «не лезь». Он не помнил, о чём они говорили, помнил только, как бешено билось сердце той женщины и как громко бряцало громоздкое железо. От распухшей, перемотанной ноги тянуло горячкой.

Мать ловила оленей и приносила их к её дому.

Первым делом, там же, разделывая тушу, она заставляла Дрейка жевать и глотать невкусное, волокнистое, похожее на солому мясо, и пить густую оленью кровь вместе с человеческими детьми.

Женщина никогда не убирала далеко ружьё и звала их «экриди».

Однажды она сказала матери: «Когда я умру, съешь меня. Только уведи отсюда моих детей».

Дрейк забыл, как они ушли оттуда, когда за ними вернулся отец, помнил только эти бесконечно повторяющиеся холодные дни, смолянистую горечь во рту и как хрустело от мороза дыхание.

 

Глаза он открыл раньше, чем наверху открыли дверь.

Оглушительно лязгнул проржавелый запор, заскрипели петли, темноту вокруг наполнили запахи — выпивки, тяжёлого, нервного, человеческого дыхания, слабый запах шкур и меха, совсем далёкое тепло огня и острый холод снега. Отца.

Дрейк потянулся вперёд, припав к полу.

— Не уверен, что там что-то осталось, — донёсся голос сверху. — Может, поискать в другом... Эй, ты что творишь?!

Пронзительно, тонко вскрикнули, а затем темноту вокруг затопил аромат крови. Дрейк вдохнул его, зажмурился, слушая, как капли разбиваются о ступени, оглушающе громко, как колотится чужое сердце в груди, горячее, упругое, сладкое.

Пара глухих ударов, скрип петель, лязг замка.

Дрейк снова открыл глаза, и всё стало чётким и ясным.

Человек барахтался неподалёку от лестницы, беспомощный и пахнущий так, что все внутренности сжимало в плотный дрожащий от нетерпения комок.

«Кабу», всплыло на секунду в голове и тут же утонуло обратно.

— Эй, Дори, ты здесь? Ты живой вообще? — голос дрожал, срывался то в скулёж, то в хрип. — Твой папаша совсем сбрендил. Он меня ранил и кинул сюда. Эй, Дори? Чёртов паршивец. Сдох уже, наверное... Дори?

Дрейк чувствовал себя лёгким, очень лёгким, и очень сильным. Он шагнул от стены и взлетел вперёд, обхватывая человека руками. Внутри того захрустело, мокро захлюпало, и он снова позвал его по имени удивлённо, закашлялся, заливая их горячей кровью. Ему было больно, но испуган он уже не был, и Дрейк переломил ему шею, быстро, как мать учила.

Замер, дыша часто, пережидая выкручивающий всё внутри спазм, а затем вцепился в горло и принялся жадно пить, соскребая одежду, пытаясь добраться до ещё горячего мяса.

Он так давно не ел, что забыл, зачем это делал.

 

Стена казалась куском льда, медленно тающим под его спиной.

Дрейк сидел, прижавшись к ней зудящей ногой, той, с которой, ломая кости и срывая мясо, сдирал цепь, когда голода стало больше, чем его самого. Тело жадно восстанавливалось, зудело и пекло и внутри, и даже, кажется, в голове. Хотелось выбраться наружу и долго-долго лежать в снегу.

Глаза он так и не закрыл до конца.

Наполненный сытостью и сожалением, смотрел на обглоданный остов перед собой, на совсем уже крохотные завитки тепла, срывающиеся прочь.

Даже если Кабу хотел убить отца, он не заслужил этого.

Никто из всей команды этого не заслужил, пусть они и были пиратами.

Дверь наверху открылась, и отец застыл в проёме чёрной дырой. Из-за его спины лился тёплым мёдом свет, стекал по ступеням и топил в себе голый скелет.

Спустившись вниз, он пнул ногой кости, словно те были трухой от разломанной бочки, а не человеком, несколько часов назад говорившим с ним. С самодовольством и раздражением одновременно смерил взглядом Дрейка.

— Когда голоден, становится не до размазывания соплей по ебалу, да, Дори? — ощерился отец победно, но без особой радости. — Посмотри внимательнее и запомни хорошенько, кто ты такой на самом деле.

Дрейк сжал зубы до скрипа и отвернулся.

Он смотрел достаточно и внимательно, но это ничего не значило.

— Я могу не убивать их, — процедил он, посмотрев на отца исподлобья. — Мне было достаточно животных и уже мёртвых.

— Да ну, — сощурился отец, склоняясь над ним. Затылок утонул в его огромной ладони, пальцы сжались до боли, и Дрейк зашипел. — Так хватало, что ты обглодал беднягу до костей.

С силой он толкнул его вперёд, к холодному, переломанному скелету, и Дрейк едва не ткнулся в него носом. Отлетел обратно, вжавшись в стену.

Отец уже поднимался наверх.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Свалим сегодня же с этого чёртова острова.

Машинально, медленно Дрейк кивнул.

В полудрёме, почти спячке, ему снилась мать. Она учила его делать всё быстро и безболезненно и не брать больше, чем необходимо.

Порой он ненавидел отца просто за то, что с ним остался именно он, жадный и бессмысленно жестокий.

Выйдя наружу, Дрейк глубоко вдохнул щиплющий горло и лёгкие мороз и всё-таки рухнул в снег. Зачерпнул в ладони искристого холода, потёр им щёки, пытаясь оттереть засохшую коросту, но скоро перестал их чувствовать и пошёл за ведром, чтобы нагреть воды.

Камин горел, рядом с ним высилась огромная, пахнущая сыростью гора деревяшек. Отец сидел в огромном кресле напротив, вытянув к огню ноги, в руке его висела кружка, и казалось, что он спит. Из дыр в полосатом флоке наружу лезла комковатая набивка, одну из ножек заменяла стопка книг. Пламя потрескивало, упрямо черня сырые доски.

Дрейк успел растопить снега и отмыть лицо и теперь вяло полоскал в розовой мутной воде чёлку, когда отец открыл глаза и отхлебнул из кружки. Запрокинул голову, пытаясь вытрясти в рот последние капли, и нахмурился.

— Как мы отсюда уплывём? — спросил Дрейк, покосившись на него. — Вы с Кабу нашли лодку?

Вместо ответа отец помотылял пустой кружкой перед ним. Дрейк смотрел на неё несколько секунд, стирая рукавом щекочущие струйки воды, а затем взял и нехотя потащился к бочке. Ждал, что та откажется пустой, но легко и быстро налил почти до краёв и вернулся.

— Не мы, а я. С самого начала спрятал в гроте, на другой стороне, — неожиданно ответил отец, и протянул руку. — Я, по-твоему, на идиота похож — устраивать охоту без отступления?

— Охоту? — переспросил Дрейк и вздрогнул.

Отполированная до гладкости множеством прикосновений ручка выскользнула из пальцев. Кружка подпрыгнула пару раз в ромовой луже.

— Да что же ты, блядь, такой безрукий, — скривился отец, поднимаясь и потянувшись за кружкой. — Отойди уже. До тебя что, так и не дошло, что мы здесь не случайно застряли?

— Мы же с ними полгода плавали, — промямлил Дрейк, не двигаясь.

Когда корабль затонул через пару дней после высадки, все решили, что это был морской король, и Дрейку даже в голову не пришло удивиться.

Все пятнадцать человек, все эти несколько месяцев, — просто добыча.

Дрейк помнил их по имени, в лицо, помнил всякие незначительные мелочи о них. Они с отцом раньше никогда так долго не оставались с командой.

В удар он вложил все силы, успел даже приготовиться к ответному. Отец пошатнулся, отступил на шаг, удивлённо уставившись на него, словно впервые узнал, что у него есть руки. Поймал за запястье и вывернул, заставив зарычать и забиться от боли. Дрейку казалось, он слышит, как трещат кости, но попыток достать его не прекратил. Давно копившиеся ярость и отчаяние грохотали внутри извергающимся вулканом, опаляя лавой так больно, что остальное казалось сейчас мелочью.

В конце концов, получив коленом в живот, отец размашисто приземлил его о пол, выбив на секунду дух, и придавил ладонью, прижав руки к груди. Дрейк обмяк, перестал дёргаться.

«Не начатый бой не может быть проигран», — вспомнились ему чьи-то слова, и он оскалился горько и весело, зашипел, обнажив настоящие зубы.

— Долбоёб, — покачал головой отец и стиснул его челюсть, вдавливая большой палец в мелкие острия. Наклонившись, поморщился: — Сделаешь так ещё раз, и я оставлю тебя гнить в подвале с остатками того неудачника. Это ты понял?

Дрейк сомкнул челюсть, сдавил, пока не почувствовал, как жжётся на языке струйка крови. Отпустил и сплюнул в сторону.

— Лучше бы ты умер вместо мамы! — прохрипел он.

Стукнулся затылком об пол, но глаза не закрыл, решив встретить удар. Отец же просто смотрел на него непонятно, то ли с отвращением, то ли с жалостью, то ли ласково.

А потом Дрейк понял: он бы тоже хотел их поменять местами.

Так же, как сам Дрейк, хотел, чтобы осталась она, а не бесполезная, непрошено вросшая куда-то глубоко обуза.

Глаза всё-таки закрыл. Под веками жарило, пекло, будто соли насыпали.

— Вот и хорошо, что понял, — сказал отец, отпуская его и возвращаясь в кресло.

 

Сколько Дрейк помнил себя, у него никогда не было ничего своего.

Они постоянно путешествовали от острова к острову. Вещи появлялись и исчезали, одни дома сменялись другими, чередой шли сезоны и погоды, их называли новыми именами. Вся его жизнь была одним долгим круговоротом, в котором он скользил, ни к чему не цепляясь. Иногда он брал с собой книги, но оставлял их там же, где дочитывал, как когда-то мать, приносившая ему игрушки и учившая его читать и писать.

Люди были единственной неизменной постоянной.

Совершенно разные, живущие своей простой и сложной муравьиной жизнью, прирастающие к вещам и местам, возводившие вокруг них жильё. Казалось, именно это делало их уязвимыми, но с годами Дрейк понял, что всё было наоборот.

Уязвимым делало отсутствие связей.

Всех их, не только людей.

Вдвоём с отцом они чаще всего прибивались к пиратам, из тех, что не имели больших наград и особенно — дьявольской силы. В море было опаснее, чем на суше, но отец был уверен в себе. Его ничего не интересовало, кроме еды и выпивки, но порой, пьяный и в благодушном настроении, он обещал, что они обязательно найдут остров, на котором осядут и смогут охотиться, или же просто чаще возвращаться.

Это было не более, чем пьяным откровением, забываемым на утро, но Дрейку хотелось верить: отец однажды задумается об этом всерьёз.

Отсутствие привязанности хотя бы к месту заставляло его чувствовать себя слишком чужим, более чужим, чем он был на самом деле.

Будто всё было лишь сном, в конце которого он открывал глаза и переставал существовать вовсе.

 

Огромная молния беззвучно плеснула по небу. В её призрачной молочной вспышке кровь на руках казалась чёрной, как смола. Следом за ней воздух раскололо громом, и побережье вновь замерло в ожидании идущей по пятам грозы. Дрейк, едва не свалившись в воду целиком, выпрыгнул из лодки и потянул к берегу, увязая в песке.

Вытащив её, он кинулся обратно.

— Подняться сможешь? — спросил он, тревожно оглядываясь.

Берег был пуст. Через десяток метров от воды поднимался лес. Деревья вытягивались ввысь, больше похожие на чудовищно разросшуюся траву — такими тонкими были их стволы. Наверху, в неровном ореоле багрового света, висела их точная копия, больше похожая на отражение. Верхнюю половину Зеркального острова часто принимали за мираж.

Опираясь о бортики, тяжело дыша, отец поднялся, оттолкнув Дрейка в сторону. Едва не упал обратно, но удержался. Медленно, неуклюже опустил ноги на землю и всё-таки рухнул тяжело, ударом о борт сдвинув лодку.

— Руку дай, — потребовал он, кривясь.

Дрейк послушно протянул ему руку, и отец, стиснув его плечо и застонав сквозь зубы, поднялся. Он стоял перед ним, пошатываясь, и в следующей беззвучной вспышке Дрейк смог в мельчайших деталях рассмотреть торчащие из раны куски обломанных рёбер, вырванное мясо и даже, кажется, что-то мерно шевелящееся и ещё работающее внутри. Резко замутило, и Дрейк отвернулся. Отец что-то пробормотал, грохот смазал и без того неясный конец фразы.

— Что? — переспросил Дрейк и едва успел подставить вторую руку, когда отец всем весом осел на него.

На секунду Дрейк весь превратился в слух — только лишь затем, чтобы услышать медленные, но ровные удары сердца и выдохнуть.

К тому времени, как он смог взвалить на себя бесчувственное тело и дотащить его до леса, гроза настигла остров и разродилась ледяным дождём. Дрейк шёл, сам теперь тяжело дыша, аккуратно, стараясь не споткнуться о ветку или корень. Даже настоящее зрение не сильно помогало сориентироваться — тонкие полосы стволов, абсолютно одинаковые, рябили перед глазами, и он раз за разом ловил себя на мысли, что потерялся, что не сможет найти ту чёртову хижину, которую видел только один раз, и что очень скоро выбьется из сил.

Последний раз нормально ел он на Миньоне, три недели назад.

Когда низкая, заросшая травами и опавшей листвой крыша выплыла из розового сумрака, Дрейк остановился отдышаться. Плечи мелко дрожали от слабости и холода.

Внутри всё осталось так же, даже сваленная у входа куча дров. Спотыкаясь, он дотащил отца до широкой, грубо вытесанной и сбитой койки, с трудом уложил на неё и сполз на пол рядом, захлёбываясь дыханием. Просидев с минуту и почувствовав, что вновь может двигаться, Дрейк затопил очаг, долго провозившись с отсыревшими, спаявшимися спичками. Отогрел оледеневшие пальцы у огня, порылся в полупустом сундуке, найдя там лишь плед, огромную, не по размеру ему куртку и огниво, и всё же решился подойти к отцу.

Рана была чуть меньше, чем тогда, на берегу, но Дрейк точно помнил, как тот фруктовик, превратившись в огромное ядро, вырвал почти весь бок целиком. Отец тоже не успел поохотиться как следует, его поймали на второй попытке, и им просто повезло прихватить с какого-то дозорского корабля вместе с прочим добром цепь из кайросеки. Обернув её вокруг шеи капитана и волоча его за собой, Дрейк сумел вытребовать шлюп.

Открыв глаза, отец огляделся. Дрейк над ним замер, поняв, что совершенно не знает, что делать дальше.

— Найди еды, — приподнимаясь на локте, прохрипел отец. Дрейк открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тот притянул его, поймав за ворот, уткнувшись лбом ему в лоб, и проговорил, чётко, раздельно, обжигая горячим дыханием: — Делай, что хочешь, только приведи мне человека. Притащишь какое-нибудь дерьмовое животное — и я сожру тебя.

Как только его пальцы разомкнулись, Дрейк отпрянул и попятился. Отец смотрел на него совсем чёрными глазами, кривя губы и скалясь, будто на самом деле мог вот-вот кинуться и впиться в горло.

Уткнувшись спиной в дверь, Дрейк кивнул и, чувствуя себя беглецом, поспешно выскользнул наружу.

 

Каждый пройденный метр наверх давался ему всё труднее. Не только оттого, что он потратил много сил, вытаскивая отца с корабля и добираясь с ним до хижины. Не потому, что чем выше он забирался, тем больше воздух кружил голову.

Зеркальный казался необитаемым, но у самой вершины его, там, где он переходил в абсолютную копию себя, висящую над островом вверх тормашками, жили люди. Поселение было небольшим, куча крошечных, почти кукольных домов лепились к склонам и друг к другу, переплетённые сетью лестниц, забирались на макушку горы-близнеца. Даже взрослые здесь были в среднем меньше Дрейка ростом. Тонкие, хрупкие и очень ловкие; их было очень сложно поймать. Настоящего оружия у них не было, зато порой мелькали громоздкие в сравнении с ними приборы, из которых они «стреляли», защищаясь. Каждый такой выстрел делал тело тяжелее, придавливая к земле. Отцу хватило тогда пары залпов, чтобы он плюнул на затею поохотиться здесь. Дрейку же было любопытно, как работали их гравитационные пушки. С его интересами, как обычно, никто не считался.

И теперь он должен был пойти и поймать хотя бы одного из них.

Ослабший, напуганный, не желающий никого убивать.

Умирать он тоже не хотел, впрочем, и только это двигало его вперёд.

Порядком выбившись из сил и найдя широкую прямую площадку на склоне, Дрейк присел отдохнуть, спиной к узкому тёмному стволу. Его начинало подташнивать от слабости и скрести в пустом желудке. Как назло, по дороге он не услышал и не увидел ничего живого. Только совсем вдалеке, там, куда ему пришлось бы бежать, слышал шорохи.

Дрейк не заметил, как провалился в дремоту, сковавшую его мягкой, обманчиво тёплой пеленой. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки ему мерещилось, что чёрно-алый мокрый лес засыпает снегом.

Затрещал тонкий лёд совсем рядом, плеснуло тихо, и он вынырнул из полусна так, словно и не засыпал. Дымная вуаль прикоснулась к его лицу паутиной, и Дрейк поднял голову.

— Привет, мелкий, — сказал человек, стоящий перед ним, затягиваясь тонкой коричневой сигаретой и роняя пепел. — Ты из местных?

Руки у него чуть подрагивали, но не нервно. Он замёрз, возможно устал, но не был напуган.

Дрейк смотрел на него и молчал. В горле застрял горячий, распирающий ком крика.

«Убегай», — хотелось ответить ему.

— Я тут вроде как немного заблудился, — продолжил человек, докурив до половины и почему-то виновато улыбнувшись. — Мы с командой причалили позавчера подлатать корабль — нашу птичку немного побило штормом. Я пошёл... в общем, я отошёл буквально на секунду и заплутал. — Он нахмурился, оглядывая лес и качая головой. — Я шёл всё время прямо вдоль склона, не сворачивая. Надеялся, что уже выйду к побережью. Но этот лес такой одинаковый, понимаешь, о чём я, мелкий?

Поднявшись, Дрейк отряхнул одежду, поправил её, не глядя человеку в глаза, выдавил из себя:

— Попробуйте пройти ещё немного.

Это самое большее, что он мог — дать ему шанс. Оттолкнуть его. Он уйдёт искать дорогу дальше, а Дрейк поймает какое-нибудь животное. Пусть лучше отец сожрёт его.

Отец всегда был сильнее и будет. Дрейк принимал это, зная, какова цена такой силы. Он мог бы охотиться с ним вместе, будь он так же безразличен к миру, в котором живёт. Мог бы быть сильнее, умнее, моложе, но всё это не имело значения, если бы ему приходилось каждый раз сожалеть.

Возможно, отец прав, и он бесполезная и ущербная особь.

С этим ему проще мириться, чем с совестью.

Лицо человека вдруг оказалось совсем близко, заставив Дрейка вздрогнуть.

— Или не мелкий, — улыбнулся он, склонившись к нему. — Тебе сколько лет, приятель?

Морщинки вокруг глаз и рта делали его приветливым и совершенно не старили.

— Идите своей дорогой, — процедил Дрейк, обойдя человека.

Сгорбившись, засунув руки в дырявые карманы, зашагал прочь. С неба посыпался свет, грохот, а за ними новая порция ледяной воды.

Его найдёт его команда, или он сам выйдет на берег, и всё будет хорошо.

— Так ты местный или тоже заплутал? — донеслось из-за спины.

Дрейк сжал зубы и не обернулся.

— А хочешь расскажу, как я на самом деле сюда забрёл? — продолжал человек. Он прибавил шагу и теперь легко успевал за Дрейком. — Как дурак повёлся на слабо. Рут, наш боцман, рассказывал, что в этом лесу живёт то ли ведьма, то ли какая ещё странная тварь, заманивающая к себе путников. А я ему и говорю: «Ну что за чушь, Рут! Да тут бы сама выжившая из ума старуха Хохочу не поселилась бы! С голода бы померла». А он мне говорит: «Вот с каждым таким невеждой она и не помирает». Что делать, пришлось идти и доказывать. Только, кажется, пропадут мои пятьдесят белли.

Остановившись, Дрейк обернулся к нему и спросил:

— А если на самом деле тварь живёт и заманивает?

Человек в ответ вскинул тёмные с проседью брови и рассмеялся.

— Ну, ты что-то не похож на желающего меня заманить, — сказал он. Протянул ладонь, некрупную, смуглую, пересечённую толстым белым шрамом наискось: — Клод Роад.

Дрейк застыл, глядя на линию рубца. Дождь тяжело колотил по капюшону и плечам, промокшие ноги противно стыли.

Пойти и попытаться сунуться к местным, и остаться лежать где-нибудь под грузом собственного тела много часов подряд. Поймать животное, которое отцу ничем не поможет. Ни даже он сам. Или сбежать сейчас, с этими людьми. Результат будет в любом случае один — отец умрёт, скорее всего.

Он по-прежнему мог бы переломить Дрейку шею одной рукой, но без пищи излечиться не сумеет. Ни его сила, ни его злость ничего не стоили.

Дрейк снова вспомнил мать, и ту женщину на холодном северном острове, и всхлипнул тихо.

— Дрейк, — сказал он, протягивая руку в ответ. — Если я скажу, что мне нужна ваша помощь, вы не уйдёте?

Клод почесал в затылке.

— Я бы мог, но, честно говоря, в неприятностях предпочитаю компанию, — улыбнувшись вновь, он ободряюще потрепал его по плечу. — Так что с тобой произошло?

От этого выбора, как ни крути, ему не станет легче.

— Моего отца сильно ранили, — сказал Дрейк. — Поможете мне дотащить его до берега?

 

У дверей Клод замер, будто почувствовал опасность.

— Так тихо, — сказал он чуть хрипло, и тут же откашлялся.

Иногда в людях просыпалось что-то животное, странно роднящее их, будто они на самом деле могли видеть и чувствовать столько же, сколько Дрейк. Он не знал, откуда появился их род, у него даже названия не было, и, подозревал Дрейк, сам род заканчивался на нём и, может, десятке таких же, разбросанных по всему миру. С людьми семей не заводили, рассказывал как-то отец, потому что они появлялись на свет голодные и уже с зубами. Ещё рассказывал, что давно, очень давно они жили на самом Ред Лайн, там, где теперь выросли священные дворцы Небесных Драконов.

— Спит, наверное, — пожал плечами Дрейк и шагнул вперёд, к двери.

Сам невольно медлил, хотя за время обратного пути он тысячу раз повторил себе, что выбор уже сделал.

Толкнув дверь, он шагнул внутрь и посторонился, пропуская Клода. Отец, услышав или учуяв их, сидел на краю кровати. В свете очага незаживший до конца бок сиял уродливой алой дырой, пульсирующей, нереальной.

— Всё-таки привёл, — оскалился отец, поднимаясь.

Сделал шаг вперёд, высокий, нависающий над ними, оскалив рот и глядя чернотой.

— О, Господи, — с отвращением, нервно сглотнул Клод и слепо отступил назад.

Дрейк захлопнул дверь, заставив его обернуться и испуганно дрогнуть. Густая горечь защекотала ноздри.

— Ах ты, маленькая тварь, — прошептал он.

Рука метнулась к кобуре, и Дрейк обхватил его, не давая больше отступать и двигаться. Клод ещё пытался достать пистолет, вывернуться, но тень отца накрыла их обоих.

— Простите меня, — выпалил Дрейк, зажмурившись и уткнувшись ему в спину. — Всё скоро закончится.

Клод ничего не успел ответить. Закричал, затем захрипел и забулькал рваным горлом. Последним отчаянным усилием рванул прочь, и Дрейка залило тёплой, ароматной кровью.

— Держи крепче! — зарычал отец и, сытно, мокро хрустя, вцепился в шею.

Кровь продолжала капать на него, согревая, дразня. Дрейк облизывал губы и шептал, повторяя раз за разом «всё скоро закончится», уже не для мертвеца, для самого себя. Перестал только когда вместе с телом его поволокло вперёд, и, чтобы не упасть, он расцепил до судороги сжатые руки. Осел устало возле кровати, привалившись боком к ножке.

Отец ел жадно, срывая мясо откуда попадёт зубами, сдирая одежду, словно с фрукта кожуру. Бок постепенно, медленно, начал затягиваться, Дрейку, сидящему совсем близко, было видно, как нарастает новая плоть.

Все собственные мысли казались ему оглушёнными, парящими в зелёной толще солёной воды.

Отец не остановится на одном человеке. Он придёт за остальными, теми, что наверняка ждут Клода на берегу и пойдут на поиски. Он и дальше будет убивать без меры и причины.

Но Дрейк всё равно выбрал его.

Он раз за разом пытался объяснить себе это, и никак не мог. Ни тогда, на Миньоне, ни сейчас. Может быть, не смог бы никогда.

— Помнишь, — сказал Дрейк, — мы с мамой долго жили на каком-то холодном острове. Там было совсем мало людей, а потом вовсе осталась одна женщина с детьми. Мама ловила нам оленей, чтобы не умереть с голода.

Отец кинул на него короткий взгляд и кивнул. Поддев пальцами, почти без усилия вывернул кусок грудной клетки и запустил в дыру руку. Мокро чавкнуло сырым мясом.

— Что стало с той женщиной? — спросил Дрейк.

Почувствовал вдруг, как желудок скрутило, больно и жадно, будто это в него засунули руку, сжав в кулаке. Громко сглотнул выступившую слюну, продолжая смотреть.

— Она её съела, — ответил невнятно отец.

Повернулся на звук, усмехнулся и, пошарив внутри мертвеца, дёрнул что-то и извлёк наружу округлый, лаково блестящий ком. Сердце.

— Потому что она умерла? — спросил Дрейк снова.

Едва успел подставить руки и поймать его. Обнял ладонями, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись губами, носом в скользкое от крови, оглушающе пахнущее.

Он ненавидел отца. Теперь, наверное, даже больше.

Выпустив зубы, широко раскрыв рот, Дрейк откусил от сердца первый большой кусок, заливая подбородок и ворот.

— Потому что ей надо было есть и кормить тебя, идиот, — сказал отец.

Он смотрел на него долго и странно, а потом вернулся к еде.

Больше они ничего друг другу не говорили.

Доев, Дрейк почувствовал, что его клонит в сон от сытости и усталости. Взобравшись на койку, поджав под себя ноги, он вновь провалился в дрёму, наблюдая сквозь ресницы, как человек превращается в груду голых костей. Иногда он засыпал ненадолго, закрыв глаза, и просыпался вновь.

Он не спросил, куда делись дети. Не хотел знать.

В короткие периоды сна он видел кровь на снегу, то ли оленью, то ли человечью.

Проснувшись в очередной раз, почувствовал, как его сдвинули в сторону. Оказавшись зажатым между стеной и отцом, открыл глаза.

— Я тебя однажды убью, — пообещал Дрейк глухо, уткнувшись ему в грудь. — Не приду на помощь или...

— Перестанешь быть сопливым хиляком, — договорил отец, хохотнул, сытый и довольный. — Для этого надо есть нормально. Но я бы посмотрел.

Тяжёлая ладонь легла Дрейку на затылок, потрепала лениво. Несильно потянула назад, заставляя откинуть голову.

— Не думал, что ты вернёшься, — сказал отец неожиданно серьёзно.

Дрейка вдруг обожгло, будто он услышал не то, что должен был, или хотел.

Отец не умел очень многих вещей: не умел быть добрым, разумным, даже один быть не умел. Благодарить, видимо, тоже.

Наклонившись, неожиданно провёл языком по переносице, задев ресницы, заставив сомкнуть веки. Следом принялся вылизывать щёки, и лоб, и шею, тщательно, по нескольку раз проходясь по влажной, стынущей тут же коже.

Дрейк совсем забыл, что всё ещё был вымазан в крови. Мать, когда он был совсем маленьким или негде было умыться, делала так же. Жмурясь, он послушно подставлял лицо.

Скользнув горячим языком по подбородку и губам, отец остановился.

— Спи, — сказал он, так и не убрав руку из волос.

И Дрейк наконец провалился в сон, глубокий и белый.


End file.
